


All is fair in love...

by Magicienne



Category: Bath Tangle - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicienne/pseuds/Magicienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena, Marchioness of Rotherham feels that her husband Ivo needs a little encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/gifts).



*******

A little ray of sunlight crept into the bedroom that Serena, Marchioness of Rotherham usually shared with her husband Ivo. Serena blinked and reached with her hand out to the other side of the bed. She was alone. Her husband Ivo hat not chosen to share the bed with her last night, nor the night before.  
A slight frown hushed across Serena’s face. In general Ivo had always been such a passionate man, not at all restrained – ‘quite the contrary’ she thought, remembering the uncountable times their hot tempers had clashed. But when it came to her marital duties (which she did not consider duties at all but rather enjoyed) he seemed strangely hesitant. Not that he was not a willing and most attentive lover (if every once in a while he did share her bed), but when they were together, Serena felt as though he was holding back something from her.  
She supposed, that it was not very decent of her to think that way, but she really wished him to be a little more forward on this subject.  
She wondered (not for the first time since they had been married almost 3 month ago), if she bored him. Maybe his mistresses (and she had no doubt, that he’d had plenty) were more to his taste than his inexperienced wife.  
Serena was oddly piqued by this thought. She had always believed, that Rotherham was quite attracted to her – physically and mentally. And she had seen herself as a challenge for him (in the same way he was a challenge for her), something that he strived to possess, to capture. To think now, that she too was doomed to be one of those wives with a husband who sought sexual enjoyment elsewhere did not please her at all.  
Well, she decided and swung her feet out of bed, it was time to do something about this and draw Ivo out a little. She had in fact already tried a couple of times to do so, but he didn’t seem interested. Maybe she had to be somewhat more insistent. A little wicked smile crept into her face. “We shall see, if I cannot make myself a little more interesting to you, dear Ivo.” she muttered to herself.  
When Serena appeared at the breakfast table half an hour later she found Ivo already there. He greeted her with a cheerful “Good Morning, my Love.” and held the chair for her. When he bent over to place a slight kiss on her mouth, she put her arm around his neck just long enough for her to return the kiss and to very softly bite his lip. She felt him stiffen and released him with her sweetest smile.  
“Good Morning, Ivo.” she said and after a moment added. “I missed you last night. Where you up late?”  
He cast her a searching look and responded casually. “Yes, I was in the library and forgot the time. I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Oh.” she said with a mixture of indifference and disappointment that made him wonder, what exactly she meant by that.

Afterbreakfast had gone by to Serena’s satisfaction, she used her subtle teasing tactics on various occasions during the day. She tried very hard not to make it too obvious, but to give him something to think about. One time she sat next to him on the sofa and slightly brushed his leg with her foot. Another time she walked by him just a little too close. She touched his hand or his arm when she talked to him, she looked him in the eyes just a moment or two longer than necessary.  
And although he did not react to her behavior in any way and in fact tried his best to ignore it, she could tell, that he did notice it.  
In the afternoon she went to ride out and when she got back, she had the good fortune to meet Ivo in the stables. He had just returned from one of his tenants and was still in riding dress.  
She always found him particularly handsome in his riding dress.  
“Will you help me down, Ivo?” she asked him.  
“Since when do you need help dismounting your horse?” he asked suspiciously.  
“Oh, I don’t. But I would like your help. Now don’t be difficult, Love and help me down.”  
He did as he was bid and helped her down. She led her hand rest on his waist and when he tried to turn away from her, she led her hands slide down his legs.  
He then surprised her by forcefully gripping her hands.  
“For god’s sake, Serena.” he said angrily. “That is enough.”  
He looked at her and saw not fear in her eyes, but hurt and confusion. A little more mildly but with a considerable command in his voice he added in low voice:  
“If you don’t stop teasing me like this, I swear I will take you right here and right now!”  
“Promise?” she whispered back at him breathlessly.  
He glanced into her eyes for a moment, surprised and almost searching. He then kissed her forcefully on her mouth. She gave a tiny moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Never breaking the kiss, he pushed her back into one of the empty stable boxes, pushed her further, against the wall. Serena started pulling at his shirt and his belt.  
Ivo groaned and his kiss became even rougher, more demanding. She felt him reach underneath her long riding skirts and tear her undergarments. She gave a gasp of excitement.  
Ivo gave her free for a moment. With what seemed to be his last bit of restraint he looked at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. She held his gaze and whispered again:  
“Promise?”  
She then felt herself lifted up on his hands and pushed against the wall. His hands were around her bottom, his breath tickled the soft skin at her neck and then he was inside her.

Serena had never experienced anything that intense before. She was almost overpowered by Ivo’s vehemence and her own passion. When she finally couldn’t hold back any more, she he cried out his name and felt a wave of passion sweep over her.

 

Later that night Ivo joined her in bed and they made love again. Sweet this time, slow and sensually. It lasted much longer than their little escapade in the stables and although it was less forceful, it was a much more intense, deep feeling.  
Afterwards Serena lay contently snuggled into Ivo’s arms, absently caressing his skin with her hand.  
“I was afraid you were not interested in me.” she said after a while.  
“Not interested in you?” Ivo asked confused.  
“Well, physically, I mean.” she explained  
He laughed at her, almost in consternation.  
“Serena, you little fool.” he said gently. “Don’t you know that I have been madly in love with you ever since our first betrothal? I always wanted you. God, I don’t know how often I have imagined us together.”  
She smiled at that. “But then why did you ignore me like that?”  
“Ignore you? It took all the self-control I had to hold myself back and not show you how much I desire you.” He looked at her for a moment. “Although you have been out of the school room for a long time, you were still an innocent and I didn’t want to overwhelm you, didn’t want you to shriek back from me.”  
“So, I take it, you were not an innocent then?” she asked teasingly.  
“Well, since you were able to tell me a lesson today, I guess I am not as experienced as I thought I was.” he answered dryly and without embarrassment.  
They were both silent again and Ivo could feel himself drift off into sleep when Serena suddenly giggled.  
“Hm?” he said lazily.  
“Do you remember when you sent me that book about Byron and his lover? You know, Hector was quite out of sorts about that and found it shocking, that you would send me – an innocent – a book like that.” she giggled again. “I told him, that you of all people knew that I was no such thing.”  
“You didn’t.” he exasperated.  
“I didn’t even realize what I had said until Fanny intervened and explained, that I had meant it quite differently.”  
He smiled at that and drifted off to sleep. 

************************************************************ The End ***********************************************


End file.
